


Say Something

by TheObsessor



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Egg Laying, Implied Mpreg, M/M, at least in this fic I can possibly make a seperate one for that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), deceit gay for every one, egg fic, every one gay for deceit, generally won't give to much detail to those bits unless warned before hand, i didnt go all detailed on those bits my guys, if yall want it, implied egg laying, implied eggpreg, let me know, no remrom - Freeform, no smutt, qp deceit and remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessor/pseuds/TheObsessor
Summary: Deceit should know better, going through with another one of Remus’s ideas.He thought it would have been a one time deal, just something for them that night to experiment with his more reptilian side. But he’s starting to regret it with the growing nest of eggs, and horrible uncertainty of feelings swirling in his chest...he might be in some trouble here.
Relationships: Emile/Deceit/Remy, LAMPD, LAMPDR, Logan/Roman/Patton/Virgil, Polyamsanders, Remus only dates Deceit and Logan, Remus/ Logan, Remus/Deceit, Remus/Deceit/Logan, Remus/Deceit/Logan/Roman/Patton/Virgil, Remy/Emile, and maybe eventually Virgil, basically every one dates deceit, lampd/calmd, no remrom, poly sanders, qp deceit and remus - Relationship
Comments: 55
Kudos: 219





	1. A silly idea

Deceit growls as he pops back into the subconscious. He could never understand those-those buffoons! He just wanted to help Thomas, just like any of them, refused to listen to him!

They were such idiots!

He sighs, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair, tossing it to the coffee table as he comes around and plops himself down on the couch with a huff. 

Conjuring himself a glass of wine in one hand and summoning the television remote in the other. Planning to spend the rest of the evening mind-numbingly watching the tv and drinking wine till he passes out. 

A perfect plan for his dreary mood.  
  
That is of course what he planned but not everything seems to want to go his way today. He surfs through the channels as movement in his peripheral catches his attention. A short flicker of his tongue snatching the faint scent of blood and some kind of soap confirms that Remus has appeared on the other side of the couch. 

“HelloOoOo my fave pair of snitties!” 

Deceit scrambles to not spill his glass as Remus drops onto him, burying his face into the snake sides chest all the while cackling and wrapping his arms around the other in a tight grip like an octopus entrapping its prey with its tentacles. 

“Really now is that all you see me as Remus?” Deceit fakes an offended scuff “Just some over glorified snits for you to use as a pillow?” he tries to keep from smiling, lips twitching with a slight smirk as Remus giggles...or well his equivalent of giggling. 

Remus takes a moment to settle, keeping his head resting on the other dark sides chest as he finds a comfortable position for his legs. He can hear the creative sides stim toy, the joints of it crackling slightly as he uses it, can feel the side glancing up at him as he takes a gulp of wine before returning attention back to the television.  
  
There’s a strange unnatural whining growl that comes from the duke “I could knock their skulls in! Ripp off their arms and feed them to dogs! Or just steal their kneecaps!” Remus makes a quick gesture of snatching something “They would have to listen to ya if they can’t escape!” Deceit lifts an eyebrow, shaking his head. 

It’s the same thing almost every night, coming back frustrated and drowning his anger in alcohol, Remus threatening the proclaimed light sides...always the same. 

Deceit gently shakes his head “Thank you Remus, but I must decline… They might listen to my words but they would not hear my meaning...They never do.” 

Remus takes the time to think for a moment, eyes darting at all the channels Deceit is still scrolling through before he finally just settles on a nature documentary, seems the topic for the day is snakes. 

“...You wanna talk about it?” he finally asks, offering up an ear to listen, and let him babble like Deceit would offer him. The snake side can hear him fidgeting more fervently with his stim toy, trying to keep quiet and allow him to vent. It’s a kind gesture, but Deceit was tired of venting. 

Tired of it all. 

He wanted change. 

“What is there to talk about...Virgil fights against me, Patton is trying to do what he sees right, Roman is lost, Logan listens but follows the rest of the flock.” Deceit can’t help but sigh, he can’t fault them for how they act. Yes he gets angry at not being listened to, but they are only trying their best...even if their best isn’t the greatest...hell they have recently been ignoring one of their own!

Remus growls faintly, unhappy as he gives Deceit a tight squeeze. Mumbling to himself in the ways that would get one labeled as a madman. 

Deceit hums chugging down the rest of his glass before willing it to refill, a smirk playing on his lips “Speaking of Logan, how are those secret adventures to his room going?” He attempts to change the subject with practice ease.

He holds in a snicker as Remus’s cheeks become dusted pink, the intrusive side hiding his face in the other’s chest. “I tried to gross him out again, try to spook em, ripping out my heart and dropping on the book he was reading. And the delicious nerd had the audacity to get excited and ask to dissect it!” he humbles into Deceit’s chest before looking up at his scaled face distraught and still blushing lightly “It was horrible!”

Deceit lets himself laugh this time, chuckling at Remus’s demise, “oh it sounds absolutely _dreadful_.” 

Remus nods before hiding his face again, hips wiggling slightly with a frustrated shriek that causes Deceit’s ribs to seemingly feel like they were rattling, he merely runs his hand through the duke’s hair letting him scream it out. 

It takes a few minutes for the side to finish, mumbling something about gross feelings, Deceit’s ears ring softly from it, but he doesn’t mind. 

The room settles back into a comfortable silence for the moment, the only sounds being of the creative sides’s stim toy and the television’s narrator drowning on about the process of a female snake going through pregnancy. 

“Dee-Dee can you lay eggs?” Deceit startles, giving a surprised blink, too used to sudden outbursts. Remus had quickly sat up, staring at him with wide mischievous eyes and large maniac smile on his face.

“Ree, if you hadn’t noticed, I’ m male and that’s a female snake on screen. I highly doubt I could.” He replies almost fondly to the strange idea. He can see the other’s eyes flickering over his face as his thoughts raced. You could almost see them flashing through his eyes if you stared into them.

“But what if you could?” Would you eat it, cracking it open to slurp out the insides?” 

Remus cackles bouncing slightly “Or-or maybe keep it around and let rot. Turning it into a festering ball of stink!” 

The snake side couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose “As _delightful_ as that all sounds, I don’t think I would do any of that. Though you’re welcome to do so with yourself.” He can’t help but raise an eyebrow as the side moves closer, breath smelling of his latest snack. 

“Do it with me! Let’s make an egg!” Remus moves closer, softly knocking their foreheads together and shaking his head to nuzzle their noses against each other's. “I bet they would be massive! What do you think we would make, some mysterious mix of snake and octopus wriggling inside ready to devour souls hehe!” 

Deceit can’t help roll his eyes, he loves Remus, but really he is not going to willy nilly and start making eggs with him. Remus probably didn’t even actually care about making eggs the sneaky bastard. 

He gently pushes the Duke away “Remus-” 

“Pleeeeeese Double Dee, just some egg making between two bros cause they gay!” ugh, well now how was he supposed to say no to that. 

“Alright fine, I’ll sleep with you tonight-” Remus’s face had gone from pouty to instantly a wide smile that would unsettle anyone “But only once! And then we go to bed after.” 

Remus lets out a dramatic groan as he climbs the back of the couch and flops onto the ground on the other side “Fiiiine, you’re no fun…” 

“Oh _yes_ , I’m such a _party pooper aren’t I_ ” Deceit drawls sarcastically before quickly downing his second glass of wine, disappearing the glass with a small poof before standing up and walking around the couch to his fallen friend “Really would think you’d be grateful, considering I’ve let you change my anatomy before~...” Remus had never let go of that one special snake fact he learned from Logan. 

The creative side bolts up from the floor with the sound of bones popping “hmm I do so enjoy that little change~” he purrs towards Deceit, childishly wiggling his eyebrows before grabbing the snake sides hand to tug him off to his room. 

One would be surprised by how clean the duke’s room actually was, save for the mystery stains of course. One could never be sure if its blood, paint, ketchup. Or many other things in the splattering of dark colors in the carpet. 

Everything sat neatly in its place, bed against the back wall, with sheets semi neatly made, weapons rach against a side wall next to the closet and a desk on the other side of the room. Littered with papers with chaotic scrollings and detailed doodles all over them. A couple of shelves lined with Shelves sat over it, lined with grotesque clay figures, disfigured to missing limbs or pouting out guts. 

Remus lets go of his hand to scramble onto his bed, snapping away his clothes and summoning a bottle of lube on the bedside table. Looking to Deceit with eyes like a predator ready to eat him alive. 

Deceit can’t help but smile heatedly as he returned the look “So, where do you want me~” 

* * * * * *

Two weeks!

Two weeks after Remus’s silly idea! 

He foolishly hadn’t thought he was serious about it but here was evidence on his bed that Remus had indeed changed up his anatomy somehow. 

Two weeks of feeling strange. The first couple of days, just extreme hunger and then a complete loss of appetite the rest of the time. Feeling uncomfortable at all hours, only lessened when he was in his snake form. 

He hadn’t understood why it had been happening at first, but with what sat on his bed in front of him...Well he can connect the dots. An egg on his bed, feeling tired and sore...he’s thankful he’s imaginary. 

The egg was surprisingly aesthetically pleasing, going from a bright green-yellow color on top mixing and shifting into a dark olive green to the bottom. The egg was seemingly layered almost like a pinecone and large enough to take up Deceit’s whole hand… well it hadn’t been that size when he first laid it, thank Thomas.

It had only grown bigger a moment after...Would it keep getting bigger?

Deceit ran a gloveless hand through his hair, hardly any clothes on as he had just woken up for the day and, spending most of his time as a snake, he hadn’t needed them. 

What was he supposed to do with it now? Remus hadn’t said anything after their night together about the eggs. He wouldn’t put it past the duke if he had forgotten, with that mind of his often racing so fast, jumping from idea to idea. 

He could always just bring it to him and remind him of it...but for some reason that made his gut twist unhappily with this strange tightening feeling in his chest.

...He supposed making a nest for it wouldn’t hurt? It’s not like something would actually hatch from it right?... He hoped nothing did, anyway. Surely he wouldn’t be good for the child, if it hatched. 

With another huff, he conjures up two large fluffy blankets and small throw pillows making a nicely sized nest in the corner of the room. It looked like a comfy sitting nook for reading, to disguise the fact that the egg was there.

It’s fine... It will be fine. He fed himself the lie, willing it to wash over him and calm his nerves. Tasting its bitter scent. 

The snake side forces himself to turn away and get dressed for the day, he still has a job to do. He can figure out a better plan to deal with the egg later. 

It was just one egg. No harm.

Everything was fine.

_**It’s fine.** _


	2. two hearts, better than one

* * *

Deceit hums happily to himself, warmth surrounding him literally and figuratively, his chest swelling with the overwhelming sense of love, something he finds he can never really get used to.   
  


The others are having their usual movie night with Thomas that takes place every friday night to help him relieve stress. Remus had started tagging along as soon as he revealed himself, proclaiming he wants to use it to annoy everyone.   
  


Deceit knows better, he just enjoys being up there with his brother and Logan, even if he is creating mischief while doing so.   
  


He hums again, tongue lazily flicking out in contentment as a hand runs softly through his hair.   
  


The others have their movie night, leaving him free to his own and he takes great pleasure in taking advantage of that.  
  


“You think he’s falling asleep, babe?”   
  


Deceit nuzzled his cheek against the chest he was resting on top of, feeling the vibrations when they spoke. One of their hands was cording through his hair and the other wrapped around him under the blanket that he was tucked under.   
  


He was mostly hidden from view of Emile and Remy, the blanket coming up just below his eyes as he lay squished between the two.  
  


He wasn’t wearing his traditional garb, just some comfy sweatpants and a hooded crop-top, wanting to relax with his partners.  
  


“Hm at this rate you might just have him on one ride to sleepytime junction.”   
  


He can’t help but chuckle amused by Emile’s reference, he forces his eyes open slightly, sitting up some so he can nuzzle his nose into the trait's cheek, earning a beautiful giggle.   
  


They were currently in Remy and Emile’s home in the imagination, enjoying the night. They were traits, which were something akin to a side but less influential to Thomas. They couldn’t interact with him directly. They were created more so to care for the sides, to keep things in their host’s mind running smoothly, or in emergencies to help with a side’s job.  
  


Traits generally lived in the imagination, It was easier for them than living in the subconscious. Seeing as they didn’t have all the abilities a side had, they would almost be considered “weaker.”   
  


One should be careful not to be fooled by such a thought.  
  


“You ready for bed, my dear Kaa?” Emile asked softly. He turned so he could nuzzle their noses together.  
  


Deceit wrinkled his nose with a soft smile. “No.”   
  


Remy chuckled behind him, hooking their chin over the snake side’s shoulder. “Really? It looks to me like you are hun, I can feel the exhaustion coming from you.” Their bright eyes looked to Deceit, the swirling colors of brown and gold seemingly unable to make up their mind on what color to stick with today. Their sunglasses were pushed up into their hair so his lovers could see his eyes, they didn’t show them off often except for the two of them.   
  


Deceit was definitely not pouting as he tilted his head to rest his against Remy’s. He huffed in silent rebellion. He didn’t want to sleep.   
  


Remy raises an eyebrow challengingly, lifting their head away from Deceit to look at him.   
  


“I refuse to sleep. It's too early.”   
  


It was Remy’s turn to huff this time, looking to Emile for assistance. The trait glanced between his two partners. Deceit feigned innocence, subtly trying to convince Em to take his side, while Remy was giving him a serious look to get help putting their silly serpent boyfriend to bed.  
  


Emile sighed, giving in. “Alright, we can wait till the movie is over, it only has a couple more minutes and then it's bedtime for you, mister.”   
  


He booped Deceit’s nose getting a hiss in reply, giggling at the sound.  
  


Deceit smirked to himself in minor victory, burrowing himself back into his blankets as his partners settled around him once more. Emile hummed along to the last song of the movie, easily wrapping up the side in his arms and resting his head on Deceit's shoulder.   
  


Remy shakes his head at the two before Deceit feels him shift beside him, giving Emile a kiss above him, and by the light laughter he could only assume they were peppering the traits face with kisses.  
  


_ Curse their heights _ , Deceit thought to himself as he gently tugged Remy’s shirt to steal a kiss.   
  


The trait complied, slouching down slightly to give Deceit a few kisses to his cheek, smirking to themselves as they trailed their soft kisses along his jaw, down the side of his neck.  
  


Deceit’s jaw popped slightly with a yawn, eyes beginning to get heavy. Remy only gave him a glance before continuing his act of affection, despite the side finding his eyes closing.  
  


A soft hazy feeling washed over his mind, as if a gentle hand was messaging it, trying to ease him into rest… wait a minute! Deceit jerked away, scooting towards Emile with an offended hiss.   
  


“Are you using your abilities on me?!”   
  


Remy gave a fake offended gasp, overdoing it slightly with dramatics in their posture. “What?! Why would you accuse me of such a thing, I would never use my powers against you!”  
  


The snake side squinted at them with suspicion, his tongue flicking at the lie, and curled up against Emile.  
  


“Oh come on babe, I wouldn’t do that to you~” Remy purred, sliding themselves into Deceit’s lap, making no escape for the smaller male. Deceit’s tongue flicked again and Remy chased it, kissing him on the lips before trailing kisses again to distract him once more.   
  


It seems Emile picked up on what Remy was attempting to do, joining in on distracting Deceit from Remy’s influences by helping shower him with light kisses.   
  


_ The little shit, how dare he! He was supposed to be on Deceit's side!  _ Deceit thought, scowling at the betrayal.  
  


Deceit felt his eyes growing heavy again. He pulled Emile by his shirt collar so he could place a soft kiss to his lips. If Em was going to be a little shit, then Dee was going to get the affection he wanted before they forced him to sleep.  
  


Remy decided to slip their hands under the blanket, sliding their hands over Deceit’s thighs.  
  


“Hmm, don’t start something you can’t finish now~” Deceit murmured, mischief glittering in his eyes.  
  


“Oh and who says t- EMILE!” Remy shrieked as Emile lifted them effortlessly from the couch, scooping them up in his arms, and carefully adjusting his hold before offering an arm out for Deceit.   
  


Remy continued to protest as Deceit shapeshifted to his snake form, curling himself around Emile’s arms and Remy.   
  


“What the hell! I am not some sack of potatoes!” Emile laughed slightly, giving Remy a kiss.   
  


“I know Rem. I’m sorry, but I wanted to move before this went any further.” He carried them to the bedroom, closing the door behind him with the heel of his foot, and set them down gently on the bed.  
  


“I- are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to.” All of the usual sass had melted from Remy’s voice. Deceit shifted back, looking up at Emile frowning slightly.   
  


“I know Remy and I have been awfully playful lately but I know you like taking the relationship slow, there’s no need to do anything tonight if you aren't ready.” Deceit really didn’t mind sleeping with either of them. He hardly thought of sex as an intimate thing, especially with all those years existing with Remus. Really, it felt more like a tool to be used. He’d used it plenty of times to tire Remus out in order to sleep on certain late nights.   
  


But, it felt different with these two. They had stolen his heart...as cheesy as that sounded. He supposed the difference could also be because they are in a proper relationship together, something that was new to the deceitful side. Emile had been the one to confess to the two and explain what he wanted, and of course, they couldn’t say no to the adorable trait.  
  


His existence had been much the better for it.  
  


“I know what I want...I want to enter your cave of wonders.”  
  


“Emile!”   
  


“What? Just because I love cartoons doesn’t mean I'm innocent. Would have thought you would understand that by now” Emile giggled, and Deceit found himself chuckling at their exchange.   
  


“If you are absolutely certain about this, then by all means let’s begin.” Deceit called the attention back to himself as he stripped off his pants, taking great pleasure in the red color that lit up his partners cheeks.  
  


If something this tame got them blushing, he couldn't wait to see how they looked when they spotted his special surprise.

***

Deceit hummed, squinting at himself in the bathroom mirror. His scales seemed different… almost lighter... a strong contrast to the rest of the scales on his body.  
  


How strange...  
  


He chose to ignore this strange occurrence. It wasn't like the sides didn't change all the time, after all. Thomas’s mind and thoughts were pretty fluid, so finding small changes to one’s appearance wasn't all too strange. He was thankful it was just the color of his scales.  
  


The last time Thomas’s mind subconsciously changed his sides… Well, it left most of them with less than ideal features. More… monstrous ones...  
  


It would be nice of Thomas if he could give Deceit some more height, but the saying  _ little _ white lies must have really stuck with his host or else he was sure he would be taller by now.  
  


There was no point complaining now, best to just move on.   
  


Struggling slightly out of his pajamas, Deceit got to work dressing for the day. He paused, however, as the material seemed to aggravate his scales. He knew his scales were sensitive, but usually he had no difficulty wearing his clothes, having chosen specific fabrics that were less agitating.   
  


On top of that, everything felt a little tight around his middle and thighs. Hm, had Thomas gained weight recently? No that couldn’t be it, he had been keeping pretty well to his exercise schedule. There haven't been any lies about skipping and doing it tomorrow… had  _ Deceit _ gained weight? He hadn’t been adamantly trying to do so, so unless he was intentionally shapeshifting, he shouldn't gain any. Perhaps he had subconsciously shapeshifted? He had gotten some strong cravings for the past few days.  
  


Well, either way, that could be easily remedied.   
  


Closing his eyes, Deceit took a deep breath before willing his body to change. He just had to slim himself back down, shri- “Fuck!”   
  


He stopped, eyes opening wide as he hunched over, arms wrapping around his middle. A sudden pain had shot through his stomach when he tried to shrink it down.  
  


_ What the hell?!  
  
_

Deceit breathed heavily as the pain eased away, allowing him to straighten back up. Panicked that he couldn’t shape shift anymore, he quickly shifted into his snake form, finding he changed effortlessly. Finding nothing alarming, he quickly changed back.   
  


He gave an annoyed hiss and ran a hand through his hair. He could still shapeshift somewhat so what could possi-  
  


His eyes landed on the egg still resting in the makeshift nest he had made, back when Remus coaxed Dee into his little "experiment." It had grown in size, now roughly the size big enough to hold a toddler curled tightly inside.  
  


_...Could it be? _   
  


_ No!  _ Deceit shook his head rapidly, trying to clear the thought. _ Nope! He wasn’t! He couldn't be!  
  
_

He ignored the bitter taste of his own lies and put on the rest of his clothes. He adjusted them slightly, trying to hide the sudden pudge. No one would notice the slight bump. The loose shirt helped in this endeavor and if he just made his capulet long like a cloak…  
  


_ There!  
  
_

_ No one would be able to tell.   
  
_

__ There certainly wasn’t anything going on anyway!  
  


**_It’s nothing!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments! some of them gave me a good laugh lol
> 
> Seems our snake boy here is in some deep denial :3  
> Even a master of lies can get lost in their own twistings of truth.


	3. Drunken Noodle

Deceit huffs, sitting partially slouched over the dinning table as he sips from his wine glass, munching on gummy rats that Remus had summoned him to help brighten his sour mood. Said creative side was currently sitting across from him going on about something or another.

Deceit wasn’t paying attention, just enough to mindlessly nod when needed, letting the side jabber and get his energy out while the snake side sulked. Hmm...maybe he should pay Remy and Emile a visit. He hadn’t gone to see them since...well, it’s been awhile. 

It took him a moment to realize that Remus had stopped talking, The Duke had turned to stare at the stairs of the subconscious that led up to the mindscape...Standing at the bottom of them was Logan, he was just there! Casually looking around the room where he stood. It’s quite a surprising site to see, no wonder it drove Remus speechless. Well besides the fact that he’s obviously rather fond of the other side. 

After a moment, Deceit clears his throat. “Can we not help you?” 

“Actually, yes. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Logan straightens his tie and clears his throat, brushing off the fact he hadn’t realized the two sides were at the table.

“Oh?” 

“Well more specifically, the events that occurred during our discussion with Thomas earlier today. I wanted to apologies on the behalf of the other. They were rather dismissive of you, despite you bringing up some rather valid points. I..” Logan coughs. “You can say I understand to a degree the feeling of being brushed over, so to speak, and that I in fact do not condone such behavior especially to someone who is actually contributing and trying to help.” 

Deceit has to take a moment to collect his thoughts and form proper words through the fuzzy haze of alcohol... This almost seems like some joke. “...Thank you for the apology, though it’s rather unnecessary. You're not the one that needs to apologise, if you want me to be honest you deserve an apology more than me” he points at Logan with an unimpressed lift of his brow. 

The spectacled side sighs “Regardless, I bring the apology and regret that I had not attempted to get them to listen to you.” 

“It’s whatever. I appreciate it I guess.” Deceit mumbles, waving a hand concedingly and taking another sip of wine clearly not very concerned with this conversation. 

“I could tear out their tongues for you!” Remus offers, way too excited at the idea. Logan frowns shaking his head 

“That’s...very thoughtful of you Remus, but I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” 

“It would be more fun to shove them down the stairs, like a couple of really annoying slinkies” Deceit adds mumbling into his drink

Remus snickers nodding while Logan shakes his head “I appreciate your offer and suggestions, but that’s still a no. We want them to listen, not get them hurt.” 

Deceit stands from the table swaying almost like a snake influenced by a snake charmer. “Well, that is much easier said than done. They’re bound to get hurt before they start listening to anyone.” He picks up his glass intent to make his way to the couch “You’ve said your apology, you don’t have to stick around any longer.” 

Logan raises a finger, opening his mouth to speak only to close it as he squints at the snake side as Remus gets up coming behind Deceit and scooping him up into his arms, spawning tentacles from his back to help properly support the side in his arms. Using one of said tentacles to slip the wine glass away from the snake sides reach. 

“Is he drunk?” 

Deceit hisses, attempting to wiggle from Remus’s grasp and snatch his drink back “I’m not drunk...yet...I think.” 

“...Do you intend to get drunk?” The logical side crosses his arms, frowning at them. Deceit shrinks down on himself guiltily 

“...Maybe…” 

Logan’s frown deepens as he shakes his head “I’m getting you a glass of water, have either of you eaten anything?”

Remus carries a definitely not pouting Deceit over to the couch where Logan had pointed for them to sit as the snake side replies “I’ve only eaten a few gummies so far.” 

“I ate ass!” The duke enthusiastically answers plopping onto the couch and still holding the grumpy snake side protectively in his arms and tentacles.

“He means a peach.” 

Logan huffs heading into the kitchen, making himself at home as he goes about sifting through the cabinets and fridge “I’m going to make the two of you something proper to eat, do either of you have any dietary restrictions?” 

Remus nods with a bounce, he knows the answer to that! “DeeDee doesn’t like mushy stuff ‘n I don’t like citrus.”

Logan nods, filing that information away for later. He has managed to find a box of noodles and some tomato sauce, spaghetti is easy to make and hopefully satisfying to the two sides.

It grows quiet for a while save for the sounds of Logan cooking, filling a pot with water and setting on the stove to boil with the noodles. 

Remus plays with Deceit’s hair keeping himself occupied as they await the meal. Something must be up, why else would the logical side have decided to suddenly care to apologize to him, to care if he was drunk or for that matter make them food?? Wasn’t he the one that usually would argue that they didn’t need it?

Deceit can’t help but squint suspiciously at the side, “You’re totally not planning something?” he hisses flicking his tongue out with his words. 

“Well, I”m planning to feed you some spaghetti and try to get you to drink some water to help keep you hydrated from your consumption of alcohol.” The snake side huffs knowing that was the logical side's so called plan. But he wants to know the real one! He opens his mouth to say as much but Logan continues “Maybe re-discuss points from earlier conversation with the others and Thomas since, well, neither of us got to share our opinions on the matter...If that is what you are asking?” 

Deceit sits up, turning around on the couch and propping himself up on his elbows to look at the logical side, eyes narrowed. That can’t possibly be all. There’s gotta be something else here, he’s sure of it. 

Remus finishes the braid he’s been working on, wiggling happily at his work before starting another. “I could think of some tasty things to do instead off boring ol’ talk!~” 

The snake side sighs “Remu-” “Oh! I tried that mushroom thing from Hannibal! You gotta come check out the corpses with me!” 

“Re-” “The roots really did spread through the whole body! I got one of them to be oozing-” 

Deceit huffed snapping his fingers to focus the creative side’s attention, the duke’s mouth clicking shut and heading whipping around to find the sudden source of noise.

“I know you want to talk to him about all those wild ideas of yours dear, but do you think you can wait till after I interrogate him?” 

“Oh! Yeah, I’ll wait!” Remus nods his head like a bobble head, stilling as he goes back to focusing on playing with Deceit’s hair, a third braid in the making...he might be attempting to stick an eyeball in it...or a tooth. 

Logan adjusts his glasses as his brows furrowed in confusion, the glasses fogged slightly from the steam of the cooking pasta “Interrogate me? What for?” 

“Well see Logan, you never come down to this part of Thomas’s mind. Nor really have you ever shown an interest in our care, save for Remus of course when he’s visiting you but that's just a given.” he makes an offhanded gesture to Remus “So tell me, what is your true motive for all this.” 

Logan pauses in his task of stirring the pasta sauce “My motive?” 

“Yes your motive, I may be intoxicated but I can still tell when something is suspiciousss.” 

Logan tilts his head at the snake side, beginning to absentmindedly stir the pot again. “Have I been acting suspicious. I do suppose a divergence from usual patterns would make something seem suspicious and put you on edge.” he thinks aloud. 

He shakes his head, turning the heat off the stove and mixing the sauce into the noodles. “I have no secret motive, no ulterior plan, I am merely tired of the treatment and order of things...of course that’s now paired with the fact that I am concerned about your alcohol consumption.” 

Deceit rolled his eyes “Well the whole treatment and order is going to be harder to change than just coming over for a visit…” he moves from Remus’s grasp to lean over the back of the couch “And my so called alcohol consump-consumption is fine! I didn’t have a lick of it for a couple of weeks!” Of course that was because he wasn't about to drink such stuff while he was preg- for reasons, wasn’t drinking it for specific reasons he will not ever talk about...yes.

...for a pink and yellow, brown speckled reason currently in his bedroom hidden with the other one. 

Logan hummed, not convinced as he made plates, putting the finished spaghetti on dishes before carrying them to the table “Either way, you two are eating and then getting to bed. No shenanigans or schemes, whatever it is you two do when left alone down here.” 

Deceit can’t help but pout at that, he doesn't have plans for the night but still, he doesn't want to be told what to do and be put to bed like some child thank you very much. 

Remus finishes with the sides hair and scoops him into his arms again. “I can walk myself!” 

“I know” :D

Stuck being carried it seems, the snake side just sighs, there’s no use fighting Remus, they’re both touch starved as is and the dukes penchant for just snatching and carrying people around is a constant. 

He gets gently deposited into his usual place setting at the head of the table, Remus sitting by his side and eagerly digging into the food...he does notably try at an attempt to be polite and use a fork as he stuffs his face tonight. 

Deceit sulks conjuring himself a wine glass by his bowl, eyes widening when Logan snatches it away and puts a glass of water down. “Excuse me?” 

“No more wine tonight. Water” 

Remus giggles at his expression, the snake side not used to someone trying to boss him around like this. 

He can’t help lifting a challenging eyebrow at the logical side “No wine?” Deceit waves his hand over the glass of water turning it into a glass of whiskey on the rocks “Fine.” 

Logan raises an eyebrow back, clearly unimpressed and frowning. He gives a huff taking the glass, poofing it out of existence and putting a glass of water down once again. 

Deceit flicks his wrist changing the water to vodka, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watches Logan. The logical side huffs “enough” he snaps turning the drink back into water “you will drink the water, eat and then we can assist you to your room for re-” “No!” 

Logan sputters to a stop startled by Deceit’s sudden shout and looking to the snake side with bewilderment.

Deceit blinks before flushing lightly as he looks down at his place sheepishly, he hadn’t even realized he had stood, now seating himself back down. “Apologies...I um I would just prefer not to be in my room tonight.” he pokes at his plate with his fork hoping Logan wont see through his lie

“R-right.” Logan clears his throat, adjusting his tie in that lil tick of his “Well, then um we can make you comfortable on the couch then? Will that suffice?” 

Deceit quickly nods “yes, the couch will be fine.” 

The dinner seems to be rather dull after that, Remus and Logan going back to discussing what Remus had done in the imagination inspired off of the Hannibal episodes they have watched together. Janus watches them chatter fondly, the two animatedly talking and gesturing back and forth...It’s nice seeing the two enjoy themselves like this. Especially Logan, it’s not often you get to see the logical side light up like this. 

With a small hum he stands with his empty bowl taking it over to the sink without a word, not wanting to interrupt. 

He tries to walk past the table without being noticed, if he can sneak past he may be able to make an escape to the imagination and to his two favorite traits. 

Of course things never go as planned, why would they. Remus immediately perks up and the creaking of his chair is the only warning Janus gets before the creative side pounces, pinning him to the ground.

Janus sighs with a groan “Really? Remus why-” they both pause with confusion and looking to the dining table, hearing a small giggle and a snort. 

Logan was watching them, a hand covering his mouth to stifle the sound of a laugh, eyes full of amusement and fondness...they made the logical side laugh?!

Remus's eyes sparkle surprised that he got Logan to genuinely laugh! He beams excitedly at the logical side “You laughed!” 

Logan blinks, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he quickly lowers his hands “I-I um think you misheard.” 

Remus shakes his head quickly scooping up Janus and holding him out to Logan like one holds a feral cat away from themselves “No! I heard it! J-eh Dee-Dee did too!” 

Janus gives Logan a disgruntled look but nods, not appreciating how he’s being held “I did here it too. You do realize you can’t exactly lie to me right?” he flicks out his tongue at Logan as if to emphasize he can sense them. 

Logan sighs fiddling with his tie “Remus I don’t think it’s good for you to hold Janus like that. Why don’t you get him to the couch and I can get him some pillows and blankets from his room.” he suggests quickly in an attempt to change the subject. 

Remus nods, eyes still sparkling as he pulls Janus closer, of course it's a bit of an issue when the snake side is wriggling and squirming as if trying to escape. “No! Don’t you dare go into my room!” 

Remus takes a hurried step back conjuring his tentacles again to try and keep a hold of the snake side who's baring his fangs at Logan and hissing angrily. 

Logan flinches, face scrunching with confusion as he quickly puts his hands up “I apologize, I didn’t mean to over step! I won’t go into your room if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Janus calms, going still in Remus’s arms looking a bit disgruntled as he gives one last soft hiss at Logan. 

Logan huffs and Remus turns around so Janus can’t look at Logan anymore “Welp I think Logan had the right idea, someone had too many silly drinks, bed time!” 

Janus whines “I did not have too many, and I'm not tired. Put me down.” 

Remus shakes his head dropping Janus right onto the couch “Nope, it's bedtime! I’m putting you to bed and ain't nothing you doing about it.” Janus makes more unhappy noises before squeaking at the sudden weight of Remus flopping on top of him. 

“You're not even going to let me get comfortable?” 

“Nope” >:3

Janus huffs glaring at the ceiling of the living room resigned. 

Logan smiles making his way over “Maybe it would be best to let him get comfortable, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit with you otherwise.” he pauses “That is of course if it's alright if I stay?” 

Janus sighs as Remus quickly scoots off him “Might as well, you’ve made yourself at home thus far.” he sits up to move to the side so that Remus and Logan can probably cuddle, only to stiffen up when he’s suddenly squished between the two sides. 

Remus wiggles some before snapping his fingers and changing them all into comfortable t shirts and pajama shorts before wrapping Janus up in a blanket “You gotta wrap Dee up in a blanket so he can burrow and stay warm, otherwise you get a grumpy snek who can’t sleep.” 

Janus sputters glaring at Remus from his cozy blanket burrito“Don’t give away my weaknesses!” 

Remus ignores him, smiling at Logan “and squish him! He sleeps best when squished” 

Janus hisses as Remus leans on him more, and makes an offended noise when he is shushed by the creative side. And again when Logan leans on him next. He’s definitely squished between the two sides now. 

No escape! Damn it!

Remus snickers resting his chin on top of Janus’s head as Janus yawns, his forked tongue curling. Janus huffs giving a weak shove at the creative side. 

Logan watches fondly “You two seem...rather close? But I suppose that’s a given with the two of you living together down here for so long?” 

Remus nods “Something like that, and well-” he shrugs unsure what the right words would be “ I don’t know, I’m wild and feral and got no boundaries, and Dee’s the exact opposite, balance each other, I guess.” 

Logan nods, watching amusedly as Janus’s eyes grow heavy. 

“You would think that we would hate each other but we kinda just found our own system of things together that works for us…” Virgil used to be part of that too, but well...guess yeah win some you lose some or...whatever that saying is.

Logan hums resting his head near Remus’s “and...you don’t suppose...that I could possibly join this system? I um” Logan clears his throat looking away nervously “I um mean more so if its alright I keep visiting for the most part. You always visit me an-” “yes” 

Logan pauses looking to Remus 

“Yes, you can come visit, it’s not like we can stop you” Remus smirks at him “think of yourself as an honorary member here, i'll make ya a badge and everything.” 

Logan smiles before they both blink and look down, hearing soft sleeping noises coming from Janus, a lil bit of his tongue sticking out as he sleeps. 

Remus snickers at that, getting himself more comfy. "Heheh… sleeping snek…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update, writers block got the best of me for awhile
> 
> If your curious of the eggs colors and such I have a post on tumblr under the tag #egg fic


	4. Double Dick Disaster

Deceit hums contently while snuggling with Emile in the imagination, he’s dressed in his night clothes, a crop top and sweatpants again. The two of them waiting for Remy to return from his rounds in the mindscape sending dreams to Thomas and the sides, easing them off to sleep. 

Emile jumps startled by the loud bang of the front door to the house slamming open. Deceit looks over the couch watching Remy stomp in as they grumble under their breath. 

Deceit sighs resting his head on his arm as he watches Remy stomp around to them to pace in front of the coffee table. 

He can only really understand a few words from all the grumbling and complaining, summarizing it up to someone’s not going to bed when they should be. 

Emile giggles watching Remy fondly for a few moments more before getting up to stop his pacing “who is it this time dear? Is it Logan again-” 

“Of course it’s Logan again!” 

Remy pulls off their sunglasses with a dramatic groan whipping a hand down his face “he wants Thomas to have a ‘proper sleep schedule’, but he refuses to go to sleep himself.” He shoves his face into Emile’s chest with another angry sound, the taller trait holding them and running a hand up and down their back “all he goes on about is schedules and sifting through ideas and sorting memories, work,work,work” Remy grumbles angrily.

Deceit hums frowning, it’s been about a week of this. Remy returning to the house upset, complaining about Logan not sleeping. The Logical side pushing sleep away to work...he’s got to be working himself to the bone at this rate. Why haven’t the others noticed or tried to put a stop to it?...someone needs to do something. 

Deceit stands coming over to his two partners and giving Remy’s cheek a kiss “Why don’t I see if I can do anything love? I’m sure I can find a way to get him to sleep.” 

Remy snorts “Good luck with that, he won’t budge” they grumble “I even sat on his desk for a while to be annoying” they pout earning a soft coo from Emile

Deceit hums “Yes well I have my own ways of getting people to do what I want. Why don’t you two go get comfy in bed hm? It’s late, I’ll take care of Logan and head to bed after. I’ll visit again tomorrow night.” 

Emile nods “I think that’s a good idea, let's go get into some night clothes alright dear?” he looks down at Remy who’s just pouting clinging to him. With a sigh Emile hoists him up into his arms, holding him under the thighs letting Remy rest his head on his shoulder as he walks off heading to their room. 

Deceit watches them for a moment before sinking out, appearing in the light sides part of Thomas’s mind. He hums walking down the long hall of bedrooms stopping at the simple dark blue door with the label Logic above it...there's some faded painted on glow in the dark stars. Maybe he can ask Remus to touch those up for him.

The door is cracked open so he doesn’t bother knocking, making himself right at home as he struts in. 

“I hear someone is refusing sleep. _Not that I would care_ , but it’s rather upsetting to listen to all the complaining of a certain trait” 

Logan hardly glances up at the snake side, just making a grunt in response. It’s strange to see the usually well put together side like this. His hair a mess from constantly running a hand through it, his tie loose and almost undone, shirt rumbled and the openly tired frustration on his face as his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. Small bags evident under his eyes...it’s almost a heartbreaking sight to see.

Deceit sighs walking in further and sitting himself on the corner of Logan’s desk “In all seriousness Logan you shouldn’t be staying up so late like this, what happened to the perfect sleep schedule? The importance of perfectly balancing work, sleep and such?” he waves his hand in a circular motion. 

Logan gives him an unimpressed look “I have too much work to finish to waste time on sleep, I will be fine. So long as everyone else is sleeping Thomas will be as well so there is no reason for you to be here.” 

Deceit lifts a brow crossing his arms “I’m not here for Thomas’s well being. I’m here for yours. This has been going on for a week now Not as my job but as...ugh your friend I must admit I am honestly concerned.” 

Logan sighs, taking off his glasses with one hand and using the other to massage the bridge of his nose “I am fine. Even if I wasn’t, I can’t afford to stop. I have too much to sort through.” 

Deceit sighs a tired expression crossing his face before he replaces it with a bored yet sympathetic look. “Well I guess you won’t mind me keeping you company then hm? Maybe help some. What’s that saying about teamwork making things go faster?” he snaps his fingers conjuring up a bottle of wine and two glasses, conjuring up his extra arm to hold the glasses as he begins to fill them. 

Logan shakes his head “You do know wine can’t solve your problems?”  
Deceit chuckles “oh I am well aware, but it does make them seem less...problematic.” he smirks, setting Logan’s glass by him. Logan merely gives it a glance before attempting to focus back on his task at hand. 

Deceit doesn’t bother to move when the logical side asks, instead changing the topic, sipping from his own glass and making small talk with bits and pieces, Slowly, his scheme works. 

Logan focuses less and less on his paper, talking, venting or correcting something the snake side obviously said that was incorrect. Eventually trading his pen for his glass of wine. 

Deceit just patiently sipping, maybe on his second or third glass while Logan’s nearly gone through most of the bottle at this rate. Watching amusedly as the side rambles on about some topic involving memories he’s sorting. He can’t help admire the small shy smile of the logical sides that even though it is so small it lights up his face, making his eyes sparkle like the stars he’s so fond of. 

Deceit frowns blinking back to reality as Logan suddenly becomes somber and lays his head down on the table, staring at his empty glass. “You don’t care…” he takes off his glasses and rubs a hand down his face, eyes red like he’s holding back tears. 

What had he missed?! Did he miss a que to say something?! Why was he suddenly so hurt?

Logan shakes his head setting his glasses back on clumsily “...No one cares, I’m...I’m just an annoyance, a ring, or a buzz in their ears…” 

Deceit furrows his brows frowning further, he poofs away their glasses and the alcohol. “Falsehood.” 

Logan looks at him....looking so defeated, the exhaustion of this week, so clear and heavy on his shoulders as his watery eyes look up at the scaled side. 

“It’s not true…” Deceit gestures to his hand outwards “They do care. They’re just not very good at showing it. They get so wrapped up in their own problems that they need help sometimes seeing other people’s.” 

Logan blinks at him, eyes darting between Deceit’s as if trying to find the lie that isn’t there. He lowers his head with a small nod looking back at the mess of papers on his desk. 

Without thinking Deceit darts a hand to Logan’s chin, gently turning his face to look back at him again “Remus cares too...and... even if I don’t like to admit it...I...I care as well.” 

Logan’s face softens a bit, his eyes getting more watery and- Oh dear no! Is he going to cry!?

Deceit makes an alarmed sound “I-um- we should get you to bed now, you’ve had too much wine and I’m sure and it’s already so late!” He sputters as he quickly slides himself off the desk, dusting off his clothes as an excuse not to look at Logan.

He hears a sniffle before the soft scraping of Logan’s chair. The logical side is rubbing an eye adjusting his glasses “M-maybe you’re right I should get to bed.” 

Deceit nods gently taking Logan’s hand and guiding him over to the bed “Of course I’m right, I’m the most sober right now.” he teases

Logan huffs a chuckle, a small amused exhale really, but a chuckle nevertheless. He’s leaning partly on Deceit as he walks, slouching or more like bending down to try and rest his head on top of the sake sides. “...Your hair is soft.” 

Deceit lifts a brow at the random comment “thank you, I prefer a more natural look. No products to style it, just a very fine comb.” 

Logan hums, silent when they get to his bed. Deceit helps him scramble onto it, Deceit gently takes off the side’s glasses and shoes, running a hand through the logical side’s hair fondly. “There...I’ll get you a glass of water for you to drink in the morning and-ACK!” 

Logan tugs Deceit onto the bed, man handling the smaller side a bit to get him to lay with him. “Water later, bed now” he mumbles

Deceit huffs trying to squirm out of the logical side’s arms, “Logan please, I have my own bed to get to and need to make sure Remu-aeeEE LOGAN!” 

Logan blinks obliviously at him. Deceit’s human half of his face is dusted pink “Logan, lower your leg and let go of me so I can get off the bed!” 

In Deceit’s squirming Logan had held onto him, arms wrapped around the side’s chest and lifted his leg to try and keep the side from moving away. Only his leg was between Deceit’s, his thigh between the two of the snake side’s. 

Logan just continues to stare and moves his leg a lil higher curiously. 

Deceit shifts around trying to wiggle away with a huff “Logan! I said lower it not raise it! I know you’re rather drunk bu-” 

“You have two?” 

Deceit sighs, honestly this is almost worse than dealing with Remus “Yes, I have two. You told Remus some interesting snake facts and he decided to get...creative with my anatomy one night. Any other questions or can you let me go now so we can both go to bed?” 

Logan doesn’t bother to respond save for a hum, turning them over quickly so he was on top, causing the snake side to squeak and squirm. “Logan-” 

“Can I look?” 

Deceit huffs another sigh. Logan’s looking at him with the most open expression he’s had in a long while, eyes nearly sparkling with that excited curiosity of his...he sincerely hopes he isnt going to regret this. “Fine...you can look.” He turns his face so that his human half his hidden in the pillow in the hopes that Logan can’t see his cheeks turning red. 

Logan smiles adjusting himself so he was between Deceit’s legs instead of on them, fiddling with the sides pants till he could lower them to the snake side’s knees. He does the same for Deciet’s underwear.

Deceit tries not to squirm as Logan just seems to silently stare for some time, jumping at the sudden warm hand on his thigh, and shivering when it trails over the patch of scales. 

“Sorry...are you scales sensitive?” Logan asks. It feel as if the side has gotten closer, hovering above him. 

Deceit silently nods “Yes, you’d do well not to touch them please...are you done yet?” 

It’s silent, no response...it makes him nervous. 

He moves to look down at the other side, about to ask again see if the side just simply didn’t hear him. Only to lose his words, making a strangled noise at the expert hands.

 *******  
Deceit hisses, the light of day coming in to try and rouse him from his sleep, but he’s warm, comfortable, drowsy. Sleep keeps the mild soreness at bay. Burrowing himself further under the blankets...that...don’t smell like his?

Flicking his tongue again he groggily peaks his eyes open with furrowed brows...these weren’t his black sheets? These were grey? And the comforter a deep blue that he definitely didn’t own. Though they were awfully soft, and warm...and maybe just a little more sleep before getting his brain to actually function and remember whose bed he stayed in.

He has to stifle the urge to shift into his more reptilian form to curl under the blankets, choosing to soak up all this deliciou warmth as is.  
The sleepy side blinks his eyes open, peeking out of the blanket at the sound of the door opening. Biting back a sigh, it looks like his time in here is up. Time to leave and crawl back to his room. 

Logan skillfully balances a tray on one hand as he opens the door, trying not to disturb the snake side he presumes is still resting in his bed, unaware that the side is already awake.

Logan quietly closes the door and brings the tray over to the bedside table. The tray holds what appears to be a complete breakfast: Two poppyseed muffins, some sausage links, slices of apples, and orange juice.

Deceit peeks out a little further, picking up on the tasty scent of breakfast...Surely not for him though. The logical side probably made it for himself. 

“Oh, you’re awake. I brought you some breakfast.” Logan clears his throat trying to brush off the fact he was a tad startled by Janus watching him. Fiddling with the hem of his pajama pants, no doubt he threw them on last minute to leave the room. There’s a light blush on his cheeks that he’s trying to fight off, trying to ignore the embarrassing sight of the two of them covered in love bites and bruises. 

Deceit can’t help a moment of hesitation confused by this news. “You brought me breakfast? Why?” 

Logan hums “Well, I didn’t want to disturb you while you were sleeping and I had assumed you probably didn’t want to be seen by the others. I figured you’d appreciate it in bed then.” 

Deceit blinks, it’s rather considerate of him but it’s not needed he could have simply gone back to his side of the mind? “Thank you but I”m not the one that is probably hung over, why are you up and making me breakfast??” he shakes his head looking to Logan bewildered “If anything I should be the one making you breakfast, I got you drunk last night.” 

“That may be the case, but I’m already taking care of that. Remus apparently surprisingly knows a rather good method to help with hangovers.” Logan states as he shakes his head “And besides that we had intercourse. Proper etiquette would be for me to take care of you especially since I was...a little rough.” 

Deceit can’t help snort smirking up at him, he’s had far worse than being covered in hickies “I can assure you I can handle a few measly bites~” 

Logan coughs cheeks growing darker “Yes, well, I thought breakfast in bed was appropriate and maybe help you to a bath? Since we did not wash up after our activities last night.” 

Deceit can’t a soft smile as he looks up at the logical side, it’s not something he’d exactly expected out of this. Especially since it just was a one time thing. “I appreciate it, I’ll take breakfast but I think I’ll head to my own room for a bath. I don’t want to bother you much more than I already have.” 

Logan furrows his brows opening his mouth to speak “And don’t work so late again, I’ll hear about it and I don’t want to have to come up here again to try and put you to sleep.” Deceit continues as he slides himself out of Logan’s bed, sliding on his underwear and picking up the food tray. “Next time won’t be as fun.” 

And with that he sinks out not letting Logan say another word. He doesn’t want to stick around and wait for the side to kick him out, he’d rather do it on his own terms. 

He’ll take this nice tray of food and go enjoy his bath by himself. He doesn’t needs any one-

He pauses at the bathroom mirror frowning at the sight of his scales. They are flaking in places, most notably on the patches near his stomach. The scales seem dry and peeling as if his shed would be soon but that can’t be right. 

It’s not time for him to shed? He is sure he hasn’t dried himself out, maybe he should use more of his lotion?

With a hum he sets the tray down on the bathroom counter to get a closer look, blinking at his reflection...that...that can’t be right?!

Another one!? 

He puts a hand to his stomach hesitantly, feeling it. It doesn’t have much give, it’s not some extra fat he’s just suddenly developed. 

He can’t keep lying to himself about this can he? He’s already got two and possibly a third now?! How does he stop this?! He needs to talk to Re-

**_Knock Knock_ **

Shit!

“Deceit? Are you in here?” 

Deceit’s eyes widened at the sound of Logan’s voice at the door, his very obviously cracked open door! 

Can’t let him see! Can’t let him know! Must protect the eggs!!

Instinctively he reacts, launching himself quickly out of the bathroom and at the door slamming it shut before Logan can push it open further or see anything. Hearing a startled sound from the logical side Deceit can’t help but wince, subconsciously apologizing to him. 

“I um...I’ll take that as a yes.” He sounds nervous? Why does he sound nervous?

“I just came to apologize, I’m not sure if I had done something to have made you uncomfortable seeing how you ran off from my room” Deceit can just imagine Logan fiddling with his tie as he spoke, that is of course if the side was wearing his usual outfit. 

Deceit sputters trying to quickly assure the logical side “What, n-no! You didn’t do anything wrong i-it’s nothing to do with you I assure you, I just- It’s definitely not you, I’m just-it-um…” he dwindles off, a lie not coming so easily as he’d like it to. What is he supposed to say?! How does he get him to just leave! “I feel ill! That’s all !” 

“Oh, then let me help-” 

“No!! Uh, I mean…” shit that’s not getting rid of him! “It’s probably very contagious!” He fakes some coughing, wincing at how bad he’s faking everything. He’s too panicked, he needs to calm down, to think this through properly. 

“...I can take precautions. If you have no personal grudge against me, then it’s imperative you let me help, or at least get Re-”

“NONONO!! Just...I’ll be out later. If I’m not then, If you’re really that worried you can come check on me.” Deceit tries to convince him, hoping it will finally convince the side to leave him alone.

“...Alright. I’ll...I’ll come by later than. I apologize for disturbing you…” he...Logan almost sounds sad? He shakes his head at that thought. 

There’s a muffled sound of wind moving before its completely silent.

Deceit sights with relief, slumping against the door. 

He needs to figure out what to do, if he keeps making these things, he’s not gonna be able to hide them in that nest in the corner much longer…

He should move them. Hide them somewhere else! Maybe to the imagination. Hide them in the wild forests, maybe some creatures there could possibly adopt them if they even hatch. 

He can’t help bite his lip at the thought, an unhappy feeling swirling in his gut...maybe not thrown somewhere into the wildlife...Emile!  
...But that means he would have to tell Emile and Remy where the eggs came from…And that means admitting that he laid eggs, and well admit that this has been happening to him. 

He sighs, sliding down to the ground. 

This was becoming more than it should be.


	5. Shedding the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short. I have lots more planned for the upcoming chapters though.

Logan has been acting strange and Deceit can’t put his finger on why.

The logical side has made him breakfast on occasion, invited him to his room to read together or even for him to join Remus and the side in activities. Giving compliments and shy words sometimes. 

Something must be going on here, the bespectacled side must want something from him. Another night together maybe? Why else would the side be acting so weirdly nice to him?

A trick to get something? Or maybe just to be on his good side since Remus and him have finally confessed to one another. 

He’s not sure about the motive but it’s obvious something is going on...Whatever the motive it is...a bit nice having the extra attention. 

**_Knock Knock_**

Scratch that...it’s annoying.

“Deceit please, you have hardly come out of your room, Remus believes you are ill, Let us in to help you.” 

Deceit huffs curling up tighter in his bed under his several layers of blankets, he hasn’t bothered to put on his heat lamp. Every time he turned it on he felt like he was boiling, but without it he’s freezing, a horrible conundrum. 

Even with all his fluffiest, softest, warmest blankets he can possibly bundle up and burrow in he’s left with the shivers. 

He just wants to be left to sleep, all he needs is that precious sleep. Any illness can be cured with rest, but of course that is if he can get any.

Besides he can’t let anyone come in here. He hasn’t moved the eggs yet, they’re still the nest in the corner of his room. The number is officially up to three eggs now. A deep blue egg patterned like it is made of stones that he laid soon after Logan and him had...we...Getting sick has gotten in the way of moving them. 

He can just push through this illness like he does with all the others. 

“Deceit I respect your space but I must insist I come in. I made soup. Remus has shown me how to make your favorite.” 

The snake side hisses a soft breath in response, coughing a bit, feeling ready to just _bite_ something if this keeps up!

“...I’m coming in whether you like it or not.” 

Deceit’s eyes widen. _No! Mustn’t see the eggs!_ He launches himself out of his bed tripping over the many blankets he had entangled himself in. _Protect the eggs! Keep them hidden!_ He face plants on to the ground from his efforts to scramble from the bed, hissing loudly as he hears Logan rise up with Remus, no doubt the duke having been dragged into this mess to help logic break into the room. 

“Deceit?! Are you alright?” 

The concern in Logan’s voice is clear as day as the side quickly rushes to his aid and helps him sit up from the floor. But all the scaled side can do is squirm and hiss, feral thoughts to keep them from the eggs fueling his wild clumsy movements."Stop! Out! Get out!” 

Even with his protests the logical side conjures a handkerchief to try and help Deceit’s bleeding nose staying put. “Hold still, your nose is bleeding, and you’re burning up! You should have let me come look after you. You look awful.” Logan’s brows pinch together as he takes in Deceit’s condition, the side only struggling more adamantly in his hold. 

“Oooh! You’ve been hiding goodies from us eh? Easter ain’t even here for seve-eah!” 

Remus blinks the room suddenly upside down as he lays against a now cracked wall, staring at the spot he’d just been standing at where Dee now wobbly stood hissing at him with Logan shoved on the floor by the side of the bed. 

“DoN’t ToUcH!” 

Logan huffs dusting himself off as he gets up from the floor, only to pause spotting what the scaled side was guarding over.

There large and distinctly different colored patterned eggs neatly placed in what seems to be a makeshift nest? Consisting of throw pillows and blankets piled in the corner of the bedroom. “Deceit...What are those?” 

Deceit hesitates, wincing at the question as his posture stiffens further. “I...Remus had an Idea since I’m partly a snake and I...they’re mine.” 

Logan remains silent, staring at Deceit as he takes in this information. 

Remus tries again to get near the nest only to get flung back into the wall with several angry snek sounds from Deceit. Nervous about the two finally seeing the nest and their reactions he starts talking again “Nearly every time I’ve slept with someone I’ve ended up laying one about two weeks later. I-I thought it wouldn’t keep happening.” he makes a distressed sound running a hand down the scaled side of his face as he takes a glance at the eggs then back at Logan “I-I was wrong and I-I was going to talk to Remus, I had told myself to but I just-...” he takes a deep breath watching Logan closely, eyes darting over the logical side’s unmoving face. 

He can’t stop himself from talking more, panicked that suddenly all of Logan’s niceness would stop, he’d just gotten used to it! He wouldn’t admit it but he doesn’t want to lose the side. Would logan abandon them both now? Because of this bizarre occurrence

“The green one is Remus’s, Pink and yellow with the speckles is Emile’s and Remy’s, the traits in the imagination..and...and that last one is yours” 

He scans over Logan’s face once more. The side’s eyes follow to each egg he pointed to but nothing more.

“Logan?...” 

Logan glances to him. He’s unsure what that expression is. 

“Well? Use your words instead of just staring at me like-like I’m some freakshow!” Deceit pleads, he shouldn’t care about what the side has to say about it. It’s his eggs. The side’s don’t need to know of them or have an opinion but...Even so it feels like some hand has a vice grip on his heart, ready to squeeze as he prepares for the worst from Lgoan. 

“Please...say something.” 

“...How can I help?” 

Deceit blinks, all feeling rushing out of him almost dizzyingly, leaving him wheezing “What?” 

“How can I help? One of them is mine correct? That doesn’t really matter even if none of them were my children I’d offer my assistance.” Logan clarifies, eyes sparkling behind his glasses. 

Deceit hesitates, squishing down that small lift of hope in his chest. He senses no lie, but still. He can’t stop the anxious doubt clawing at his mind “You mean that?” He’s not sure if it’s these unfamiliar emotions building up in his chest or simply him being ill that makes his legs wobbly. 

Logan nods lifting a brow at the scaled side, eyes still gleaming almost...excitedly? As he helps Remus from the floor whispering something to him before he turns to Janus again. “Of course. I am fully capable of helping assist you in carrying for your brood as well as helping with whatever may come out. I am responsible for one and as well as I care about you, it would be rather foolish and shameful of me to expect you to care for them all on your own without some help” He steps closer, putting a hand gently to Deceit’s side and guides him over to the restroom where they can see Remus filling up the tub with warm water. 

“First thing that needs to be done though is for you to get better. How long have you been ill like this?” 

Deceit sputters looking between the two sides “I-I’m not sure, for a while now I suppose?” 

Logan nods with a hum, Remus and him working to strip and help Deceit into the tub before the duke disappears back out the room bouncing off to who knows where. 

“A nice soak in the warm water should help, you’ve spoken many times of your hard time retaining heat. I’ve done some research in my past time, warm water and heat lamps are most pro-” 

“I already have a heat lamp and tried it, I-It was too much.” Deceit interrupts him almost poutily as he melts in the warm water. 

Logan nods, eyes scanning over the snake side “Are your scales normally...flakey? When you are sick?” He conjures up a washcloth to soak in the water before using it to gently dab and rub at Deceit’s scales. The scales start...peeling?

Deceit shakes his head “No, they should only be flakey when I’m near my shed.” 

Logan hums shaking his head fondly “Deceit...You’re sick because you haven’t shed. I-there are several layers of old scales here. I’m surprised you haven’t caused something worse to yourself.”

Deceit furrows his brows “That can’t be right though! It’s been nowhere near my usual shedding days.” 

Logan continues to gently use the washcloth to rub the scales, the skin peeling more as he works, removing the sickly yellowy-green to show a more vibrant almost forest green underneath with of course the lighter yellow accent scales. “Well clearly you’ve missed it several times because you are shedding right now...Could it possibly be from laying your eggs? Most snakes shed when gravid.” 

Deceit frowns thinking that over.

There is the sound of shifting wind as Remus appears back in the bathroom holding a large bowl and a pile of clothes. “I brought the soup, and I got more comfy clothes.” 

“Thank you Remus, will you set those at the bedside table and assist me in here with Deceit’s shed?” 

Remus bounces tho careful not to spill the soup “ooh! Is that why he’s such a grumpy gus! It’s shed time! You should have said something sooner ya silly serpent.” he sets down the items and poofs himself out of his own clothes to hop into the tub with Dee. Earning a few grumbled choice words at him from Deceit for taking up so much room but he doesn’t mind, after all the scaled side just gets himself comfortable leaning against him. 

The two sides work for some time to remove the old shedding skin until the snake sides scales are gleaming. Once the side is dressed in comfy soft pajamas they guide him back to bed getting him comfily piled into the many blankets. 

Logan moves to pull away only to find a hand latched onto his shirt.

“You...don’t leave. I-I..I would like the company.” Deceit confesses looking to the two sides nervously 

The logical side can’t help a chuckle “Don’t worry I’m just grabbing the soup.” 

Remus climbs onto the bed cuddling up to Deceit’s side. “You want to pick a movie for us to watch double dee?” 

Deceit sleepily nods “Brave, I like the message...and magic” 

Remus chuckles, nodding and summoning up Logan’s laptop to play the movie on as the scaled side leans against him resting his head against the dukes shoulder just as Logan gets comfortable on his other side. 

The two sides take turns to feed him as they watch the movie, his eyes gradually growing heavy as it goes on. 

Drowsy with his head full of cotton Deceit nuzzles Remus’s cheek affectionately before doing the same to Logan. His thanks given he burrows further into the pile of blankets letting his eyes finally close and drift off. 

Feeling cared for and that his brood is safe, He drifts off into a peaceful slumber, smiling softly to himself. 

Maybe it will be alright.


End file.
